


Anxiety

by Floozxy



Category: Arrested Development
Genre: M/M, One Shot, sorry - Freeform, this is nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9393209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floozxy/pseuds/Floozxy
Summary: Panic attacks are hard, sometimes writing can help, sometimes Tony can help.Tiny lil one-shot about GOB having a panic attack





	

GOB watched as his lover's fingertips danced over his knee, the nails newly polished with black varnish, bouncing up and down on his knee cap.

_Tap tap tap_

To the beat of a song. Dancing With The Stars, a Thursday night favourite. Corbin Bleu was doing the jive.

_Tap tap tap_

He hears Tony murmur something to his right, the words he says not quite forming together in his brain over the hum of the oven. Tony was making pie.

_Tap tap tap_

There's a buzz that he can’t quite locate the source of, growing louder and louder in his ears, drowning the sound of the tv in thick, hissing waves. He feels the steady beat of Tony's fingers drum through him. He can feel his hands begin to shake, his heart speeding up, ready to tear through his chest like a bullet.

_Tap tap tap_

His throat feels clogged with fear, with the inevitability of what was coming. His chest tightens and suddenly it becomes impossible to breathe, the air coming in with small, quick gasps, before being punched out of him again.   
‘I’m going to die’ he thinks.

_Tap, ta-_

Tony moves from his side, he can see his name move on his lips but can’t quite hear it, he feels like he’s floating through jello. There’s a look in Tony’s eyes, of worry. A look he hasn’t seen since he was 17 and Lindsay walked on him choking on air. He tries to speak, a ‘sorry’ or a ‘i’m fine!’ but it comes out as a half formed sentence, barely spoken through breaths. The look on Tonys face deepens as he clutches his shoulders.   
Then he feels it, hot, heavy tears rolling down his cheeks. He’s still speaking. He’s not sure what he’s saying.   
And then, warmth. Tony wraps himself around him, nestling his head into the crook of GOBs neck, he can feel his beard tickle his collarbone and Tony’s voice, slow and even through the noise.  
‘It’s okay baby, you’re safe. breath with me, in-’ GOB pulls his eyes shut, still feeling the warm tears leak from his eyes. He breathes as his eyelids shut, leaning into Tony's hand which was now slowly curling its way through GOBs hair. ‘and out’ he lets out the breath, tucking his head into Tony's shoulder. ‘In’ Tony repeats, GOB follows. ‘And out’


End file.
